Stranger Things
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: Jessica Jameson has been friends with Mike Wheeler and his friends since kindergarten. She has always been the only girl, but that's about to change when Eleven enters their group. With Eleven comes trouble, but trouble is just what Jesse loves.
1. One

Jessica Jameson sits in the basement of Mike Wheeler with her four best friends playing dungeons and dragons. She has grown up in Hawkings, Indiana all her life and been friends with these four boys for almost just as long. She has always been the only girl in the group, but she never minded it. In the group, there had always been lines drawn. In your life, you can only ever have one best friend. Mike's one best friend is Lucas. Will and Dustin had always been closest with Jessica. They like to argue over who is Jesse's best friend, but she's close to them both in a different way. Dustin is like a little brother to her, while Will... there had always been more between them. If Jesse had to say who was her best friend she'd have to go with Will, but whenever she says this she makes sure Dustin knows that he isn't her best friend, but her brother, not by blood, but a brother nonetheless.

"Something is coming. Something hungry for blood." Mike brings Jessica out of her thoughts as she looks at where he sits, with his dnd book in front of his face. She sits between Dustin and Will like she always does, while Dustin sits to Mike's right and Lucas on Mike's left. "A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness. It is almost here."

"What is it?" Will asks.

"What if it's the Demogorgon?" Dustin asks as Jessica tries to cover his mouth, but she only succeeds when he finishes saying it.

"Don't jinx it, Dustin." She begs, but Dustin takes her hand off his mouth.

"Oh, Jesus, we're so screwed if it's the Demogorgon."

"Dustin." Jessica hisses.

"It's not the Demogorgon."

"An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!" Mike yells as he slams the piece down.

"Troglodytes?" Dustin questions.

"Told you." Lucas says, causing them all, but Jessica and Mike to laugh.

"I just hope Dustin didn't jinx us down the road." Jessica says as she feels Will take her hand in his. She fights back a smile.

"Wait a minute." Mike whispers.

"Dustin." Jessica says in an accusing tone.

"I didn't jinx it, Jesse!"

"Did you hear that?"

"You so did!" Jessica yells back.

"That... that sound? Boom... boom... Boom!" Mike yells as he slams his hand on the table.

"You jinxed us!"

"That didn't come from the troglodytes. No, that..." Jessica squeezes Will's hand. "That came from something else." A tense silence fills the air. "The Demorgon!" He slams the piece down, causing them all to groan.

"Told you." Jessica says as she pinches Dustin.

"Ow, Jesse."

"Jinxer."

"We're in deep shit." Dustin curses.

"Will, your action!" Mike yells.

"I don't know!" Will wines.

"Fireball him."

"But he'd have to roll a 13 or higher!" Jessica says.

"Jesse's right, too risky. Cast a protection spell."

"Don't be a pussy-"

"Hey." Jessica says.

"No offense." Lucas adds. "Fireball him!"

"Cast protection."

"The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!"

"Fireball him!" Lucas yells.

"Another stomp, boom!" Mike yells.

"Cast protection." Will turns to Jessica. She squeezes his hand.

"Fireball, Will, I believe you can do it." She smiles at him, causing him to smile.

"It roars in anger!" Mike yells.

"Fireball!" Will yells as he rolls the dice, but the dice rolls off the table.

"Oh, shit!" Dustin yells.

"Where'd it go?" Lucas asks.

"I think it went under the stairs." Jessica says as she stands and watches. She's dressed in her black skirt, red t-shirt, black sweater, and converses. She isn't getting on the ground to look.

"Where is it?!" Lucas yells.

"I don't know!" Will shouts.

"Is it a 13?" Dustin asks.

"I don't know!" Will yells again.

"Where is it?" Lucas asks.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Dustin repeats.

"Snap out of it, Dustin and help!" Jessica snaps.

"Why don't you help?"

"Because I'm in a skirt!"

"Why wear a skirt for dnd or did you just want to impress Wi-ow!" He yells as Jessica pinches him.

"Shut up!" She snaps.

"Mike!" Jessica hears Mike's mom yell.

"Can you find it yet?" Lucas asks.

"Mike!" His mom yells again.

"No, I can't find it!" Will shouts.

"Mike!"

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

"Dustin, stop it already. You're making me nervous." Jessica complains.

"Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!" Mike complains as he looks up at her.

"You mean the end? Fifteen after." She tells him.

"No!" Will yells.

"Oh, my god! Freaking idiot!" Lucas shouts.

"Why do we have to go?" Will complains. Jessica sighs and slips her jean jacket on, pulling her out of it and pushing it off her shoulders.

"Oh, I got it!" Will shouts. "Does the seven count?"

"It was a seven?" Jessica asks as she peers over his shoulder.

"Did Mike see it?" Lucas asks.

"No."

"Then it doesn't count." Lucas says as they all get ready to leave. Lucas leads the way up the stairs with Will and Jessica behind him.

"Yo, hey, guys and Jesse." They turn to see Dustin with the pizza box. "Does anyone want this?"

"No." They say together before heading up the stairs.

Jessica misses a step, but Will catches her before she can hit the stairs. "Thanks." She smiles, causing him to smile back. "Can I ride with you on your bike? I walked here tonight. Riding with a skirt isn't fun."

"Sure. I don't mind." Will smiles as they head out of the basement and to the front yard.

"There's something wrong with your sister." Dustin says as he comes out after a few minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks.

"She's got a stick up her butt." Dustin says as they get their bikes.

"Yeah." Lucas agrees. "It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steve harrington."

"Be nice." Jessica cuts in.

"No, Jesse, he's right, she's turning into a real jerk." Dustin says.

"Guys, she isn't that bad." Jessica argues.

"She's always been a real jerk." Jessica rolls her eyes before hopping onto Will's bike. She stands on the pegs and holds onto Will's shoulders as he turns his light on.

"Nuh-uh, she used to be cool." Dustin says. "Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder tree campaign."

"Four years ago!" Mike shouts as they start down the driveway except for Will and Jessica.

"Just saying."

"Later." Lucas calls.

"It was a seven." Mike and Jessica look at Will as he says that.

"Huh?" Mike asks.

"The roll, it was a seven. The Demogorgon, it got me. See you tomorrow." Will says before putting his kickstand up and starting down the road.

"Bye, Mike!" Jessica calls as they ride down the road. Jessica holds gently, but firmly onto Will's shoulders as they ride down the road.

"Goodnight, ladies." Lucas calls as he heads up his driveway.

"Kiss you mom goodnight for me." Dustin calls to him.

"Night, Lucas!" Jessica calls.

"Race you back to my place? Winner gets a comic."

"Any comic?" Will asks.

"Yeah." Dustin says.

"What are you waiting for?" Jessica asks, causing Will to peddle faster.

"Hey! Hey!" Dustin yells. "I didn't say go!"

"I did!" Jessica calls back with a giggle.

"Get back here!" Dustin shouts, causing Jessica and Will to laugh. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'll take your X-Men 134!" Will shouts back as they pass Dustin's house.

"Good job." Jessica giggles as they ride down the road.

"I'll lend it to you when I finish." Will smiles. "Here we are." He stops by her house and she hops off.

"Thanks, Will." She smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jesse." Will smiles. She leans over and kisses his cheek, causing the two to grow pink in the face.

"Night, Will." Jessica starts up her driveway and waves bye to Will once more before going into the house. Jessica sighs as she sees her father passed out with a beer bottle hanging from one hand and the picture of her mother from the other. She walks over and takes both from her father and puts a blanket over him. "Night, daddy."


	2. Two

Jessica is dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt with her worn out jean jacket today. She rides her red bike to the school a bit later than normal. She overslept, so when she arrives at school the others are already waiting. "Hey, where's Will?" Jessica asks as she hops off her bike and chain it to the rack.

"His mom called my mom this morning. She thought he slept over my house, but he didn't, so she figures he went to school early." Mike tells her as he looks around. "But I don't see him."

"I'm telling you, his mom's right." Lucas says.

"Will wouldn't go early..." Jessica says. "He always rides with me..."

"He probably just went to class early again." Lucas says, not hearing Jessica.

"He never goes to school early without me." Jessica tells them. "We always ride together."

"Yeah, but you also woke up late. There's a first time for everything." Dustin says, but Jessica knows that's not right. Will would have waited for her. "Jessica, relax, he's always paranoid Gursky's gonna give him another pop quiz."

"Dustin-"

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen." Jessica sighs as she turns and sees the bullies of their grade making their way towards them. "Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show. Who do you think makes more money in a freak show?" He walks up and pushes Lucas with his fist. "Midnight," He does the same to Mike and then Dustin. "Frogface, or Toothless... or better yet..." He punches Jessica's arm, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground. "Or lovergirl."

"Hey." Mike says as he helps Jessica up.

"I go with toothless." The other bully says with a lisp.

"I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in." Dustin says. "It's called cleidocranial dysplasia."

"I told you a million times." He mocks Dustin.

"Do the arm thing." The other guy says.

"Do it freak." Jessica watches in anger and sadness.

"Dustin takes his jacket and backpack off. He cracks his bones, causing the bullies to groan.

"God, it gets me every time." The first one says before pushing past them.

"Assholes." Lucas says.

"I think it's kinda cool." Mike tells Dustin as Jessica dusts herself off. "It's like you have superpowers or something. Like Mr. Fantastic."

"Yeah except I can't fight evil with it." Dustin says as he grabs his things.

"Baby steps, Dustin, baby steps." Jessica smiles, but she's still not feeling great. She's worried about Will.

Jessica jumps as the bell rings calling for the end of class. Her eyes moves to Will's empty seat with a hurting heart. She knows something happened, but she's scared of what it is. "Remember finish chapter twelve and answer 12.3 on the difference between an experiment and other forms of science investigation. This will be on the test, which will cover chapters ten through twelve. It will be multiple choice with an essay section." Jessica watches as the guys crowd around the teacher's desk.

"So did it come?" Mike asks as Jessica looks at the seat Will sits in.

"I'm sorry boys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..." The boys deflate. "It came." The guys rush off to see the new radio, while Jessica heads the opposite way.

"Jesse?" Dustin questions, causing her to look at him.

"I'm going to see if Will is home... I'm worried about him."

"Call and tell us if you found him."

"I will." Jessica heads out of the school and hops on her bike and starts for Will's house.

She rides to Will's house and hops off her bike, putting her kickstand down and starts up the steps. She knocks on the door. The door opens and she see Will's mom at the front door.

Will and Jessica sit in Will's fort playing uno. She giggles as she throws down her last card. "Oh man."

"Face it Will I always win." She grins.

"Rematch."

"You're on." She takes the cards and shuffles them.

"Are we always going to be friends like this?" Will asks.

"I hope so. If not I might grow depressed." Jessica smiles. "I can't lose my best friend."

"Me either." The two smile at each other before Will leaned over. His lips touch hers, causing them both to grow pink in the face. "Sorry."

"I.." She smiles goofily. "It's okay... I didn't mind." He smiles before leaning back over and kissing her again. She smiles and kisses him back.

"Promise we'll be best friends forever." Will says.

"I promise. Now, promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

"How do you want to seal it? Spit, pinky-"

"What about another kiss?" Jessica blushes and nod, causing Will to lean over again and kiss her. She kisses him back.

"If we break our promises may we be burned alive like the traitors we are."

"I won't be a traitor. I don't break my promises."

"Me neither."

"Jessica." Jessica looks up at Will's mom with big worry eyes.

"I-Is Will home?" Will's mom shakes her hands, tears starting in her eyes. Jessica's own tears run down.

"He hasn't come home, honey."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Jessica bursts into tears, causing Will's mom to pull her into her arms. "Oh, sweetie, we'll find him. I promise." Will's mom always been like a mother to her, but hearing those words made her cry harder for Will. Her Will.

When Jessica got home she held the teddy bear that Will got her close to her chest. "Where are you Will?" She whispers as she buries her face in the teddy's bear soft fur.

"Happy Valentine's day." Jessica smiles as Will holds out the teddy bear. "I know you hate the holiday, but...here." Jessica smiles and takes the bear.

"Thanks, Will." She smiles as she leans over and kisses his cheek, causing them both to blush. "You're too sweet."

"I-it's nothing." He smiles.

"I got you something too." She pulls out a bar of chocolate from her bag and hands it to Will.

"My favorite. Thanks, Jesse."

"You're welcome." Jessica smiles.

Jessica cries as she holds the teddy bear closer to her. A knock sounds on her bedroom, causing her to go over to it. She sniffles and opens the door. "We're going to look for Will." Dustin says from where he stands outside her room.

"Who's we?"

"The guys. Have you been crying?"

"I'm worried about Will..."

"Come on, we'll find him." Dustin says as he grabs her hand. "Don't worry." In that instance Jessica got a little bit of hope in getting Will back.


End file.
